Introduction to the Life of the Maoh
by DestinyWitch
Summary: Yuuri Shibuya has finally accepted Shin Makoku as his home and married to Wolfram. On a school wide trip to a mysterious site, a symbol drags his entire school to the Demon World with him. What will happen to them? SLASH,Crossdressing, strong, smart Yuuri, NOW OFF HIATUS
1. Worries of the Teachers

**Hello guys! I'm starting another story.**

**Don't worry both of the stories will be update every week and will not be neglected.**

**Hope you like it, this is like a prologue.**

**Chapter 1 – Worries of the Teachers**

Hitomi Sato became a high school teacher fifteen years ago. Her dream job. She enjoys observing the kids take their first steps out to the real world. Even though, sometimes it was tough because a delinquent or two sometime appears. Even then she had never regret taking on the job as a teacher nearly a decade and half ago and pride herself on the skills to help students.

However, recently she came to doubt her skills as a teacher because of two students in her homeroom, 3rd year class. This particular duo was never together before but about two years ago; these two students suddenly hit off and became inseparable. They began to disappear for a few hours or lose conscious while being overly carefully around water, even tap water! Sometimes they pay very close attention to certain classes while in other classes they do not pay any attention and be bored though they seem to make it look like they were paying attention to the teacher. The names of these confusing students were Yuuri Shibuya and Ken Murata. These two students were not only Hitomi Sato's cause of concern but also the worries of the other faculty in the school as well.

_Start Flashback_

It could clearly be seen at the latest staff meeting that occurred. After talking about curriculum, exams and budgets, time to discuss about the students arrived.

"Personally, the Shibuya and Murata duo is the most confusing but also worrying students" Hiromi had said.

"Yes, those two are surely a cause of concern." This came from Principal Sugiyama who though listen to these discussions on students, had never interrupt or contribute to this kind of meeting.

"I have the same opinion." This came from Superintendent or Director Haguchi. "Just a few days ago, as I was making rounds to observe students at lunch hour, I heard a sound that usually is made when two wooden objects cross each other. I know this sound since I did kendo when I was young. So I followed the sound and came across two students with wooden swords in their hands, practicing without any protection armor on. I was shocked and concerned for their safety so I started to walk towards the, as I yelled for them to stop but they didn't seem to hear me. When I reach about a foot away from them I again yelled stop. Suddenly like the moving winds, both of them had the swords, one on my necks like it was going to chop of my head if it was a real one and the other sword on my pointed towards my lungs as if preparing to pierce them. After snapping out of my shock, I asked them what they were doing. The students came to their senses and lower their swords. Both students started to apologize at the same time from what I could make out they thought I was an attacker then at the same time thanked me for being their test subject to practice their moves to use on assassins and kidnappers. Their ranting did not seem to stop so I made them stop. I accepted the student's apologizes, took away their wooden swords while asking for their names. The names of these students were Shibuya and Murata. I am concern about how they thought attacker or assassin even kidnappers could be at my school or even in the city and why they need to practice protecting themselves from these kinds of people."

All the staffs were shocked but few seconds later, the strict but quiet librarian spoke up to tell the teachers another story about this duo.

"It has been two years since Shibuya actually came to the library to study. As you all know that Shibuya prefers the outdoors and playing baseball then reading or studying. Since about four months ago, Shibuya comes to the library with a backpack filled to the limit. He always took a seat at the long table at the back and takes out from the backpack a mountain high pile of papers which looked to be official. Then he will take out a old fashioned quill and a ink box and start to go though these papers signing them as he read them paying attention to detail. This I could tell even from far away. Also the speed that he went through these papers was so fast. I'm afraid even the Principal will take double the time Shibuya took to finish his paperwork of a month. While Shibuya was signing paper like crazy, Murata was searching catalogs of libraries and bookstores all over town from the net and appeared to be taking notes. When Murata went to the washroom, I peak at his stuff and was surprised at the notes. He seems to have made a list of all the book titles that has to do with medicine, technology, energy consumption, agriculture, economic history and their reasons, law, baseball, Olympic sports, wars and battle tactics. Beside the title there was a note on the specific book's location and if it was at a bookstore the price of the book and at end of each sheet, and there was like 50 sheets, the total cost of the books on that page was written. Why would high school students signing what looked to be official documents and making notes on books on subjects that seem to have no connection to each other. Then this past week, I saw Murata and Shibuya take this book list and going through the information while crossing out the titles or making notes about it on the paper. Both of them went through what looked like the information of all the books in school library combined in just six hours. That is just insane even with my thirty years of experience, it would have taken be at least half a day. While they were going through the book list, I heard them repeating about a presentation to the Ten Noble Families and improve the life of our people for the better." No one interrupted as the librarian spoke, and everyone was worried about the strange things that these two students were doing. Hiromi Sato gathered her courage and spoke up on the subject that she had wished to tell the staffs for a while.

"There is another strange thing about these two. They talk and write sometimes in a weird language that sounds like little hisses and look like a version of the old Egyptian script. When I asked them what they want to do after graduation, like all the other 3rd years, they said to me that after graduation they will be leaving this world and going back home where they will make their land the best and their people happy while working to bring complete peace to the world. Help to make peace is a good thing, surely, but what did they mean by leaving this world, did they mean that they will die. In order to help Shibuya and Murata, I called their parents but both of them said both boys were legally adults and they will accept whatever their decisions are. Currently both of them are 18 not 20 so why are they legally adults?" before any comments could follow Principal Sugiyama started to speak.

"I know that all of you are worried about these two. So two so instead of a graduation trip this year I'm thinking of a school wide trip for about a week. Now during this vacation, all the staffs will observe the behavior of these two and after this trip when we come back we will discuss what we should do. Now this came will be at …" Soon the entire staffs were listening to the Principal's explanation of his idea.

_End Flashback_

Unknown to them, soon all their questions that they had about Yuuri Shibuya and Ken Murata will be answer by a fateful event.

**Explanation**

**Kendo is wooden swordsmanship sport practice mainly in Japan.  
><strong>

**In Japan, there is six grade of elementary, three of junior high and high school. In this story, Yuuri and Murata are in their third year of high school so they are 18.**

**To visualize a backpack filled to the limit, think of Kagome's yellow back pack in Inuyasha**

**Please review!**

**Also thank you to does who read ****The Competition**** so far and have answered my questions in the previous chapter. I will stop counting answers after midnight on August 4th, 2011.**


	2. The King's Routine

**Hello, readers!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2- The King's Routine**

Yuuri Shibuya and Ken Murata were walking back from the school library after finishing up on their research. About half a year ago, at the start of their third year of high school, Yuuri had decided to take his duty as Maoh more seriously.

He had spent a week shut in his study in Shin Makoku, reading up on Mazoku laws, economics and history. Though it was long, tiring and sometimes boring, he had emerged from his shut it more knowledgeable about the Mazoku life and his role and duty as the Demon King.

The week after the shut-in were spent on serious training with Conrad, practice using Morgif's powers and learning battle tactics from Gwendal. It was a week of brutal training, headaches with bruises and cuts all over his body. However, it paid off by making his weak body transform into a strong body with higher stamina and lean muscles and finally a growth spurt. In the end, it made him look more handsome as Cheri-sama said. Also it made him able to hold his own against a sword fight against Conrad. Actually knowing about the army, he could now lead them properly as a King, while using the Demon Sword without endangering anyone.

After these two weeks, he had fallen asleep for a week, practically in a coma. It brought a Grand National emergency in the castle as no one could even move him. Unknown to the worried royal family and advisors, Yuuri had met face to face with Mazoku Yuuri and finally they had a talk and came to an agreement on various subjects. When he had woken up, the two Yuuri's could now understand each other's words and feelings and his powers have grown more stronger.

Throughout the month he had grown up to his role, Yuuri kept on thinking about Wolfram. He realized that he no longer cared about gender and he love Wolfram the way he is. So just the night before his return to Earth after what he dubbed the Training Month, Yuuri had called Wolfram to his office after dinner.

"What di you need Yuuri?" Wolfram had said. Silently Yuuri gave him the official document calling off the accidental engagement between Wolfram von Bielefeld and the King. Wolfram was shocked and sadden Yuuri could tell but he had controlled his emotions and silently signed the document. As the black hair king finished checking it them put it on the approved pile, the blonde bowed to the King and then turn to leave the room.

"Wait a moment, Wolfram," Yuuri had called and Wolfram stopped at the door. The king walked up to him and said "turn around and face me, Wolfram, that's an order just so you know."

"Yes, Your Highness" Wolfram said as he forced himself to face his ex-fiancée. Yuuri smiled then slapped him with his right hand to the blonde's left cheek. Shocked with tiny tears in his emerald eyes, wolfram said "why, you just broke the engagement and now you made a proposal to me again. Are you mocking me, Yuuri?"

"No I'm not," Yuuri pulled Wolfram into a hug, putting him against his lean chest. "That was for the accidental engagement that happened due to the lack of cultural knowledge. This proposal is the real one, and I only did it because I love you and wish for you to stay by my side, have my children in the future and rule this land together with me as my Prince Consort." Wolfram hearing this had started to cry while punching him saying things like wimp, took you long enough and I love you too through the tears. It was the best night to have after such a painful month of training.

"Shibuya, Shibuya," Murata calls him, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry, daydreaming," Yuuri apologizes coming back to himself. It seems like they had reached his house during the time Yuuri had a flashback.

After a dinner with curry, the duo went up to Yuuri's room where they water-proofed all the royal paperwork, the books they have purchased and while crossing off the names on the original book list.

"We are going back for a break of two weeks from Earth, next Friday. During that time, we go back every evening and come back in the morning. Every day, dropping off paperwork and books we bought. Right, Shibuya?"

"Yes, get the next set of paperwork, have any needed discussions about it at home. While you give the books to the assembly of scholars that is managed by Gunter, so they can read it using Anissina's new invention 'read-everything –easily-kun'. Get the list of words that needs explanation so you can write the explanations down. Well we still have lots to do even if this is the last batch of books that we need to deliver."

"It was hard work getting these books. We first made a list of subject or genre of Earth or Japan that could help Shin Makoku. Then I had to search all the libraries and bookstores to made the list of volumes we need. During this time, we had to use Gunter as guinea pig to test if the invention works while the castle pigeons and guards were sent to every corner of the country to look for scholars, tutors or anyone that reads fast and gather them at the castle. I think the maids are very happy about having more mouths to feed."

"Signing those invitations took a long time since we didn't know how many people we find. Even Yozak had to go undercover to different towns, finding some of the rare scholars that Gwendal and Gunter knew."

"It was tiring for everyone but they were all happy to do something that helps made Shin Makoku a better place. Then began our tiring days, didn't it Shibuya?"

"Every day, we went to libraries, signing out books for a month using multiple cards. Then after the libraries, we had to visit every bookstore in town, buying all the books that were on the list. I had to spend like a ten thousand dollar a day. But it was all worth it when we finished the shopping in a week. We had to bring it back to Shin Makoku in groups because of the weight limit. Crossing out the names of the books that has already been read was tiring too. But after tonight, we will be free of the extra work."

"Not too fast, Shibuya, I have to write the explanation while you have to make a schedule for the meeting with the ten aristocrats."

"I forgot about the schedule. I will do it after I finish all the paperwork."

"Don't forget, Shibuya. Now let7s go back home."

Later in Shin Makoku, Yuuri had finished all the work and was dozing off remembering his wedding.

It happened two months after the proposal. It was done with a humongous guest list with many of Shin Makoku's allies present and it needed many waiters and cooks. It was later followed by a parade through the town, where many citizens from other towns have gathered for a chance to see the riyal couple. Only thing that was clear in Yuuri's mind afterwards was Wolfram's face when they exchanged their vows. The wedding night and honey moon were spent on a private island. It was the best time of their life where they did not have to care about duties and just be themselves.

A knock on his door, snapped Yuuri out of his daydream and call the caller in quickly after posing as he had just finish the work. Wolfram enter the room, wearing his usual blue uniform now with more black added, his arms crossed and on his way to a huge fit.

"How long is it going to take you wimp to finish" a snappy Wolfram ask Yuuri who stood up from his chair and hurry over to his husband's side.

"I'm done now, Wolf," he said and he pulls Wolfram to him. "Come let's go to bed."

"Don't make me wait this long. I was getting lonely and tired of waiting till my Maoh husband comes back and ravish me," Wolfram slyly whisper as the royal couple walk towards their suite.

Swallowing quickly, the black-haired man reply, "I will make sure to finish early from now on." Quickening his pace, throwing open his door and firmly locking it, they enter their suite. Kissing his beautiful husband, he did exactly what Wolfram wished for him to do.

**Explanation**

**Home is Shin Makoku since Yuuri now thinks of Earth as a second home not his first.**

**Thousand dollars is around 100000 yen in Japan**

**Sama is the polite way of addressing others while kun is used at the end of a boy's name or as Anissina uses at the end of the invention's name.**

**I am currently looking for a BETA. Anyone interested please message me.**

**Update at the latest in a week's time.**


	3. The Announcement

**Hello, sorry it took me long to write. I had a tiny bit of writer's block. **

**Also I started to watch Fairy Tail, it is very good and was hard to leave it alone.**

**I am still looking for anyone interested to beta this story. Though loveGD agree to beta on top of my Harry Potter story.**

**This will most likely the last time that you have to deal with my poor grammar since I have it beta from next chapter.**

**Withoutt further delay please enjoy the next chapter of ILM (Intro to Life of Maoh).**

**Chapter 3- The Announcement**

There is one more week till the break, six more hours until he can go home, about nine more hours before he can go to sleep. This sentence kept on repeating inside the mind of 27th Demon King Yuuri Shibuya as he waits for the last class of the week to end. Coincidently, it was Art class. A class he only tolerated because some of the artwork and techniques could help his beloved husband improve his poor judgement and skill as an artist. Ten minutes before the bell, the art teacher stops the lesson as their homeroom teacher, Sato-sensei comes in carrying a file filled with packages, most likely to be taken home today for some reason. The art teacher, Eri Kou, takes the file and starts to hand out a package to every student while Sato-sensei starts to explain to the class about the package.

"There will be a trip to a famous historical site on Friday next week. The trip is for all students and teachers of the school and will cost $40 (4000 yen) per person. Please have the permission slip sign and the money given to me bu Wednesday next week. Also this trip is a camping trip for a week and even the Superintendent will be joining us. Some of you I know have ask permission to start the break early but sadly the board have decline the request. The faculty wants all the graduates to participate in this trip. However because of the inconvenience the rejected early break time will cause everyone, the normal one week break will be extended another week, making it a two week break. Thank you and have a nice weekend everyone." Sato-sensei finish the announcement just as the final bell starts to ring.

Yuuri shock from surprise did not move from his chair. The early break from school, two entire week, an entire month and a bit in Mazoku time with his fiery blonde husband and his Mazoku family was now delay by a week. A week. Also during the trip, it would be hard to get away from the teachers in order to transport. He will not go to the trip. He refuse to be separated from his kingdom for almost a month (Mazoku time), leaving his work to pile up and forcing his love to spend nights alone on a cold bed which he vowed to him will never happen beyond two nights. Also Wolfram's well wishers or stalkers will start to get ideas. The gifts will start to arrive, compliments and side-remarks will start and some will even threaten the Prince Consort in order to get Wolfram to stay with them.

"Shibuya, Shibuya snap out of it!" Murata's voice went through his mind and Yuuri slowly turns his head towards where he was. "I know you will refuse to the trip and not at all happy about the rejected opportunity of an early break. But think, these past few days the staff has start to pay extreme attention to us. Refusing a graduation trio will make them more suspicious. We can share a tent on the trip. Make a pond inside secretly so we can still go to Shin Makoku though we won't be able to go everyday nor stay as long. We want to graduate peacefully so we leave Earth for good, except for visits. This will be the easiest way and most likely the only way." Hearing Murata's reasoning, Yuuri slowly nods his head to it though he still did not like it much.

On the following Monday, both royalty handed in their trip forms. After explaining the situation to the residents of Blood Pledge Castle, they left Gunter with Conrad supervising in charge of packing their luggage. On Thursday, the day before the trip, an incident happened after school that gave Wolfram an opportunity to give to have his infamous jealous fit on his husband for the first time as an married couple.

**Flashback**

Yuuri was packing his bag at his desk, Murata standing beside him waiting.

"Shibuya-kun," a girl's voice called. Yuuri looked up to find three girls standing in front of him. Sayuri, the beauty of the school population, was the one who called his name and her two friends Azumi and Kana were standing on either side of her, blushing.

"Yes," Yuuri replied looking at them in confusion.

"Does Shibuya-kun ….. I mean will you go out with me Shibuya-kun?" Sayuri asked, positioning her body in a way that showed maximum cleavage. Yuuri's mind was clouded with fear the instant those words registered in his brain. He knew that Wolfram will take it the wrong way when the currently smirking Murata informs him later. He will most likely be burned by Wolf's magic and most likely put on probation that forbids him to neither be alone with him, touch nor even speak to his lover unless it was official business until Wolfram forgives him. Yuuri knew the probation rules well because it was discussed before the wedding and the rules were written down and signed by both to be official.

"I can't. I already have someone I love and will never betray my love," he said hurriedly trying to say the right words so no possible burns will be made in the future. "I'm sorry, you are pretty but not for me, beside I'm already engaged," Yuuri finished quickly and left the classroom.

**End Flashback**

It was a close call but when Wolfram heard about it, Yuuri managed to calm his husband down and avoid any burns or probation.

Friday morning arrive with sunshine, carrying their suitcase, actually an invention of Annisina that allowed them to carry 10 times more material in a single normal size suitcase named 'Everything-fit-kun', the two Mazoku royals walk towards their school where the bus was waiting for the students and staff.

Unknown to them, the life changing accident was only a few hours away from happening.

**Explanation**

**Home is Shin Makoku.**

**It happens sometime in East Asian country and a few others that a trip is announced very close to the date.**

**Homeroom teacher is in charge of your class though the teacher also teaches other classes. In Japanese High School, only the teachers move from class to class, the students stay in one room**

**Please Review and tell me what you guys think.**

**I will try to post the next one as early as possible.**


	4. The Ride to the Valley

**Konichiwa, Readers.**

**Hontou ni Gomennasai for not updating in so long. (Hontou ni gomennasai means I'm really really sorry for those who don't know)**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4 – The Ride to the Valley**

Principal Sugiyama was excited. It has been almost a decade since the school went to an all-school trip. He always enjoyed looking places to go on a trip. Finally after an entire two week of searching through the web, he found the perfect location. A huge clearing about the size of four American football stadium, big enough for the entire school body to be there without bumping into each other at all and surrounded by forest fill with birds and rare plants and flowers. It was also a place that many royalties visit in the past. Also it holds a great mystery. There was a strange symbol on the ground in the middle of the forest. No one knew how it got there. It was recognized globally as a mystery that has never been solve nor likely to be solved for a long time. It would be good for the students to witness such a wonderful thing and be near it.

At exactly 8 on Friday, all the students have arrived and were standing in front of the rented buses. The students were line up by class in front of their homeroom teachers. The school had booked six buses that too a professional one. It costs tons of money but since the school did not have trips that required more than one bus in years, the school's trip budget had lots of money saved up ready to be of use.

Principal Sugiyama and Hitomi Sato-sensei were chosen to supervise the bus with Year3 Class 1 and 2 boarding. The bus that the two troubling duo, Shibuya and Murata were on. To keep it organized, every class had a seating bus plan and Sato-sensei had made sure to put the duo on the seat behind the teacher's seat. It was a good seat to keep an eye on them. The teachers were currently trying to decide if there is a real need for three-way conference regarding the mysterious duo, Shibuya and Murata. Three-way conference is when the parents, students and teachers including the superintendent gather together and openly discuss the concerns that the teachers have. However since this meeting is rarely called, there have to be a huge issue involve instead of small issues with sword fighting without protecting in the schoolyard.

Though it took about half an hour, finally all the students and teachers were settled in their assigned buses. The bus starts to move and all the passengers ready themselves for the three-hour drive ahead till they reach their destination.

"Did we finish all the work? I think we did." Yuuri Shibuya starts to talk a few minutes after the departure. Both Principal Sugiyama and Sato-sensei quickly realize an opportunity and starts to pay attention to the conversation on the seat behind them. One thing was noted that somehow there two had work to do when they had no homework from school for the past week and no record at school about any job that they had.

"Did you finish the paperwork? The schedule? Oh, I have to finish the explanation for the last hundred words. Did you finish all your work?" Ken Murata replies to his best friend.

"Oh no, no, no. I forgot the last pile of the paperwork and the schedule. I was so busy trying to calm down Wolfram and promising him that I won't cheat on him in any shape or form. Then he didn't believe me until he had a device put around my ring by Anissina. Do you know that this tiny device counts the amount of time I cheated? Not just the normal person's way of defining cheat but Wolfram's way. Along with that I have to endure the probation of a week after being burned for an hour per one count. It just is so horrid to think, especially when Gwendal found out about the device and told Wolfram that he will also help in my punishment for cheating on his little brother. But throughout it all, Wolfram's face was pink, his lips bitten and his eyes burning. He looked so cute and sexy that I had to have him. So in the end, I spent the entire night on making Wolf cry out and satisfied until he won't be able to walk straight for a week. Oh, sorry. I forgot that you were a pervert and will look at Wolf with lust in your eyes if you know how he looks like in bed. Anyways, I was so preoccupied that I completely forgot about the paperwork and the schedule. I will finish it now," Shibuya replies. In Sugiyama's mind the words, burned, monitoring device, sexual intercourse, punishment, ring, paperwork and schedule were circulating trying to make sense of what he heard.

"I know that you don't want to face an angry and jealous spouse and also don't want anyone ogling him. I mean it should be obviously from the time, you found Wolf half-naked being ogled by few and a few daring ones who actually touching him. You made all of the people touching Wolf tell Gwendal what they were doing then had them clean the entire castle on their knees with tiny sponges and toothbrushes until not a single dust remained. I still think it was cruel but it was better than putting them in prison. Then to those who were looking at him with lust, instead of concern like the few already committed one were, come to your office and make them organize all of your paperwork and gave them threats. Did you really have to do that much? It is not like you to do extremely punishment rather that's your guards and advisor's specialty." Murata asks, in a curious tone. Unaware of the teachers who were listening and thought that the punishments mentioned was something that no one in the school will allow let alone seem to be the ones that Shibuya were capably of handing out with ease. No 17 year-old should be.

"Well sorry but my Mazoku side was screaming to kill those who touch his beloved and I was pretty angry that my Wolf was being ogled and touched by others. Only time, Wolf can be sexy and allowed to be ogled is when I want to and most of the time only in front of me. Anyways, you better finish your work too." The word, Mazoku, demon race or magical race was added to the list in Principal Sugiyama's mind.

"Yeah, best finish those explanations. It is the best time to finish anyways. If we are doing our work there is no chance of you having a cheating point and pass three long hours quickly. Also we can enjoy the picnic more when we arrive." Murata says as the two students look inside their bags and took out about a foot tall pile of paperwork and an old-fashilned quill and starts to write. The teachers look over their seat and saw the papers. In Shibuya's hand were papers that seem like contracts and what seem to a spot to agree or refuse at the bottom along with signature space. In Murata's hand was about a hundred pages bind by a ring with a word written in bold on top of each page then a huge empty space below. Both students were silently writing on their papers.

"Sugiyama-sensei that is the third time we heard a thing that is a threat for them. I mean burns and probation. The monitoring device seems to be a thing that a lover will do but Murata-kun said spouse. That means Shibuya-kun is married and he is not even legally of age yet." Hitomi Sato-sensei says to the principal of the school she works at.

"That is very true. I think we should observe them carefully and plan for the three-way meeting. I mean married at an illegal age is a huge issue that no one will argue both the conference. It is seriously a worrying situation." Sugiyama-sensei replies quietly and turns back to watching the other students. It seems like many other passengers have noticed the duo that were writing furiously were trying to form their own conclusions.

That's how the bus trip went for the occupants of Bus No. 5. A pair of royalties working, their teachers observing them with concern and their fellow classmates staring at them in confusion, trying to make sense of their actions.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you guys like the extra story i added, it wasn't planned but it just seem to be a good idea to add.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Now for the Author's Update. (Special Corners that I will be doing at the first post of each month, starting today)**

**Favourite Story: 23**

**Story Alert: 34**

**Visitors (till September 10th 2010, 5:55pm Canadian Eastern Time): 1283**

**Authour alert, hits and favorite author will be posted in my profile.**


	5. Enchanted Symbol

**Konnichiwa, my dear readers!**

**I was so suprised that many people were adding my story on alert or favorites even if I did'nt update for a while! I was so glad that it was surprisingly easy to write this chapter since school started and it has been busy lately though it will get busier soon.**

**SO here you go guys, the nexy chapter of ILM!**

**Chapter 5 – Enchanted Symbol**

"We are about to arrive at our destination in 10 minutes. Please clean up your area and get ready to get off the bus. Thank you for riding with us today," the intercom speaks through all the buses. Relief that the long bus drive was almost over, all the passengers starts to gather their luggage, put away their mp3's, iPod's, books and many other things they were using to help them pass the long bus drive.

"It's finally over, "Kinoshita, left-handed school team baseball player says to his teammates.

"Yeah, I just hope that this place is actually fun not just an archaeologist site filled with holes and tombs. I just hope that there is place there to play some catch-ball, so we don't lose touch from not doing any practice. Isn't that right, Captain?" Mid-fielder Kobayashi yells to Captain Shibuya who is standing a few feet ahead of them waiting to get off the bus. Yuuri turns and yells back.

"That's right. We will practice the moment we get a chance. Besides, there is no way we are going to play sloppy baseball against our rival, West High. Those guys deserve a knock off their high horses, just because they won the regional last year." His answer sends a wave of cheer through the students who were listening as everyone wants to beat West High.

"Spoken like a true commander. It seems those days that you were stuck with Gwendel really paid off. Didn't it Shibuya?" Ken asks his friend as they starts to get off the bus.

"Well it should and besides if I'm not strong, smart and commanding how in the world, I am going to keep my love from calling me a whip. Though it is always fun to prove him wrong by attacking him," Yuuri replies. Unfortunately, the school bully trio overheard the comment as they were standing near them. All the students were waiting outside of the bus for the teachers to finish their little meeting and arrive, so they can head towards where they need to go.

"Did we hear that you got yourself a girl, Shinuya? Why would anyone want to date a guy with such a disgusting name, huh, Harajuku Fuuri. I bet the girl is ugly as a pug. That's the only reason anyone will be with a tall but wimpy thing like you!" One of the bullies, Gen says. Then the other bully with a bandana on his head also starts to taunt.

"Or are you just paying someone to be with you. Oh, I know a pervert or even a prostitute. That's right, isn't it?" as the bandana Ohgi taunts the black-haired demon king and his consort, many students starts to gather around them but not many of them were brave enough to stand up to the intimidating and bulky bullies, it was usually Yuuri that stood up for them against the bullies.

At this moment, unknown to anyone on Earth, Yuuri's anger has out his Mazoku powers into crazy mode and a connection was made with Wolfram, who was in shin Makoku, who was also witnessing this scene through his king's eyes, surrounded by other main castle residents who were at the moment were having breakfast.

Sadly for Yuuri, though luckily for the bullies, the teachers arrive at the spot where the students were waiting thus preventing the eventual punishment of the bullies. The students gather their luggage and start to follow the teachers who said that they were first going to put up the tents then go see the main attraction of this historical site.

It was three hours later that all the campers starts to head towards the main attraction, the mysterious symbol like a crest on the forest floor. The crest had a dragon surrounded by fire on top of what looked like land and water. In a way it was a cross between the Royal Mazoku Symbol and a bit of other Earth countries main crest.

"There is a saying that if all of those present were to touch this mark, any place, at the same time, you will be able to hear a mysterious hissing voice that could bless you with good luck," Principal Sugiyama announces to the entire group. "Therefore as a part of explorations, let's try it out and maybe we will gain good luck. Some of you will need it if you plan on graduating or passing your entrance exams."

The first to get into position was Superintendant Higuchi. Following him the rest of the teachers and students start to spread out so all of them will be able to touch the mark someway. Though the Mazoku royals only did it because they did not want to get it to trouble.

"On the count of three, 1, 2, 3!" at Principal Sugiyama's voice, everyone either touches a finger, foot or something on the crest that seems to have been burned to the ground.

The moment Yuuri's finger touches the mark, a hissing voice could be heard to all those present. Only Yuuri and Ken understood what it was saying, as it was in Demonic language. "Welcome Home, Your Majesty The Great Demon King." The moment the voice stops the entire school was suddenly surrounded in whirlpool and was staring to be swallowed by it. All the Demon royalty could think as they were swallowed was 'Oh, Shinou! The entire school is going with us to the Demon World!"

**Next chapter, the people of Earth are finally in Shin Makoku! (Sneak Info: Since Wolfram saw the bullies and how no one stopped them from hurting Yuuri, it won't be a warm welcome.)**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me strength to find time to write faster.**

**ALSO I AM ACCEPTING IDEAS/REQUESTS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS FOR THE FOLLOWING CATEGORY! (until I announce that its over which won't be for a long time)**

**1. What should happen to humans, experience, see etc. after they arrive**

**2. Any ideas for punishment of those who had insulted yuuri in the past and insult wolfram**

**3. What do you want to see? (Wolfram pregnant, some royal ball etc.)**

**4. Any other ideas you guys may have **

**(Whether it will be included will be decided as I write, also credit will be given to you for the idea. you guys can even send me a rough scenerio if you wish)**

**PLEASE TELL ME THESE IDEAS BY THE FOLLOWING METHODS:**

**PM me, in the reviews or email me at sania0521 gmail . com (Erase the spaces please)**


	6. Arrival To Shin Makoku

**Konichiwa, readers!**

**LEGEND FOR THIS CHAPTER: any ITALIC words are said in Demon Language**

**Without any delay here is the chapter that many people were begging me to post!**

**Chapter 6- The Arrival**

When Sato-sensei opens her eyes, her first thought was how wet she felt. After blinking a few times she realize that she and all her colleagues and all the students were floating in a huge hot bathing place outdoors. She could see that most of her colleagues has come to their senses and were trying to calm down the younger students who were panicking and while some of the teachers were trying to figure out what where they were and were looking around for clues. Sato-sensei looks around the water and finds two bodies that were floating and seem to be not moving out all. Worry about them since it looked like everyone was awake except them, she made her way towards them.

When she was about a foot away, she realizes that the unconscious bodies were of her students – Shibuya and Murata. Running as fast as she could she makes her way towards them and flips them from their back to their front so they won't choke on water when they come to their senses-though it was a bit difficult since Shibuya's body was quite heavy, Hitomi wondered when he got muscles.

"Shibuya-kun, Murata-kun! Wake up! Shibuya-kun, Murata-kun." Her voice was heard by everyone else and the other teachers rush towards her side at the edge of the huge outdoor bath.

"Let me see them, Sato-sensei," the school nurse Kagome says as she move towards the unconscious students.

The next few minutes were filling with tension that was heavy with worry for Shibuya and Murata, confusion about their location and fear of what would happen next.

"They are fine. Though it seems like they are completely blacked out and seems to have uses all their energy though I don't know what. Even if we were transported to this strange place, I don't know why they have used all of their available physical and mental energy when the others are fine just a bit dazzled and wet. I suggest we move out of this water, Principal, before most of us wind up sick from the difference in temperature." Nurse Kagome tells the teachers that were close by to hear about the duo's diagnosis.

"You are right, Nurse Kagome. Let's get out of this bath. Maybe we can meet someone that can help us around here since they are some towels place at the edge of the bath; it must mean that people come here often. We can ask them for help," Superintendant Higuchi says. "Teachers please gather all the students together and get them out of this water. Also find some guys that are strong. We need someone to carry these two out of here."

On Superintendent's order, the teachers start to move. Sato move towards her homeroom class leaving the fainted duo to the school nurse.

It took quite a while before everyone was out of the hot tub and ready to move around the place in search for help. The duo was still out of it though they did move a finger or something similar a few times. The black-haired Mazokus were piggybacked by two of American football players who also happen to be pretty close to the bully trio who were standing close to them. Leading the huge group was Superintendant Higuchi, Principal Sugiyama follow by Sato-sensei and Nurse Kagome who were keeping an eye on the unconscious students. After them was the school baseball team worry on their faces for their captain and manager. After them were the rest of the students with the teachers surrounding them to guard them against possible danger and to keep an eye on the student's behaviour.

After climbing up about a few steps the school population were standing in a hall made of marble that was shining. Ahead of them was a courtyard where they could see a few people no maids cleaning.

"Excuse me, young ladies!" Superintendant yells as the school population watches over his scholders, to the maids so they could hear him.

The maids, Doria, Effe and Sangria looks up as hearing an unfamiliar voice speaking in what seem like the Earth language that the King once demonstrate for the castle residents. They see a large group of black-haired people who seems to be relieved but had a bit of fear in their faces. Many of them were wearing black which Doria whispers _"How rude"_ to that fact since only royalty should were black. The man who shouted was wearing some kind of clothing similar to a soldier's and behind him, some thug like people were carrying what looked like the injured on their back. Though Sangria whispers, _"Those people could be hostage, just look at how they are carrying them without such force and also on the back of thugs that dares to wear black."_ The maids starts to walk towards them slowly to inquire what they were doing as it was the order of the King that respect will e shown to strangers in the castle unless they are doing bad deeds against the King and Shin Makoku.

At the moment, the maids were walking towards them clutching their brooms tight in their hands. Yuuri starts to come to his sense and lifts his head. 'Where am I? Ohh, I'm home at Shin Makoku, piggybacked by Ougi, the one that insulted Wolf earlier. Ok… wait Shin Makoku, Ougi! Everyone from school and there are Doria, Sangria and Effe.' Yuuri's shocked face was visible to everyone, teachers, students and the castle maids.

The maids paralysed with shock that their king was one of the injured ones or the hostages. As they see his schoked expression of horror, the maids misinterpret the expression and thinks he was held hostage, was afraid of them. To save their king, the castle maids lifts their brooms and starts to hit the people around their king on their heads, sholders and anywhere they could reach while screaming**_ "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE IS TAKING THE KING! THEY ARE HURTING HIM! HELP! HELP! GUARDS! QUICKLY! SAVE THE KING!"_**

Hearing the maids's screams for help and the fact that they were saying that the king was being hurt, all the guards were on attack mode while Wolfram, Gwendal and Conrad pull out their swords and hurries towards the courtyard where the maids were suppose to be at this time. Gunter quickly left Greta in the care of Lady Cheri and Annisina and hurries to save his precious king.

In just a few moments, the entire force were in the courtyard where they saw the maids bashing black-headed people with their brooms and many people wearing black that were standing close to each other and right in the middle being push down by huge thug looking youngsters and a few females were the Demon King, his expression fill with surprise, terror and confusion.

**I hope the chapter was worth the wait :) :)**

**It was surprisingly easy to write this one. Also for those who did not read the repost, here is the copy of the notice I put up.**

**ALSO I AM ACCEPTING IDEAS/REQUESTS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS FOR THE FOLLOWING CATEGORY! (until I announce that its over which won't be for a long time)**

**1. What should happen to humans, experience, see etc. after they arrive**

**2. Any ideas for punishment of those who had insulted yuuri in the past and insult wolfram**

**3. What do you want to see? (Wolfram pregnant, some royal ball etc.)**

**4. Any other ideas you guys may have **

**(Whether it will be included will be decided as I write, also credit will be given to you for the idea. you guys can even send me a rough scenerio if you wish)**

**PLEASE TELL ME THESE IDEAS BY THE FOLLOWING METHODS:**

**PM me, in the reviews or email me at sania0521 gmail . com (Erase the spaces please)**

**Please Review. I was on cloud nine that a review is made at least once a day. Though I wish it was more. More reviews=more easier to make them to write the story.**


	7. TO the Readers, FROM DestinyWitch

**HELLO TO THE READERS OF THIS STORY, THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY, FAVOURITED OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY.**

First, let me apologize to the readers for falling off the grid and entering into this huge break where I did not post anything. Multiple circumstances in real life prevented me from writing but every time I get a message that someone has read this story, I was reminded that there are people waiting for the story to continue.

**THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT I AM BACK TO WRITING and the new chapter will be uploaded before Christmas of 2014**

**SO FOR THE NEXT MONTH**….I will be open to all your suggestions for the story such as:  
>- what kind of adventure do you want to happen<p>

- Punishment for the bullies

-what type of reaction do you want when it is revealed that Yuuri is King and married to Wolfram

-what should Earth people experience

- how should the palace residents react to the Earth people

-the classmate's treatment towards Mazoku

**ANY KIND OF MESSAGE TO ME WILL BE APPRECIATED AND I WILL CREDIT YOU FOR YOUR IDEAS & TO HELP ME KEEP IT ORGANIZED:**

**1) PM me the suggestions with 'MAOH" in the subject **

**OR**

**2) Email me at sania0521 gmail dot com, with 'MAOH' in the subject line**

**ONCE AGAIN, Thank you for being patient with me and also for providing me the push I needed to start writing again. I will be waiting for your message.**


	8. The Beginning of the Encounter

**Hello my dear readers, **

**First of all I am very sorry for not updating on Christmas like I had promised, I was working on my other story.**

**Thank you for all of your wonderful suggestions that you send to me, please keep me coming, it is your suggestions that gives me ideas on what to write. I am looking through all of them right now and are planning the future chapters.**

**I am likely to update once a month for both of my fics. **

**This chapter is building the foundation for future chapters; the next chapter is when the real adventures start.**

**Chapter 7: Different Perspectives, the Beginning of the Encounter**

**YUURI**

When he opened his eyes, to say that he was confused was an underestimation. He was feeling similar to how he felt on his very first day in Shin Makoku. The things he could process were:

He was in Shin Makoku after he touched a symbol on the Earth's ground

He was surrounded by his classmates and teachers meaning Earth people were in Shin Makoku

He was being piggybacked by Ouji, one of the bullies who has insulted Wolfram earlier

Murata was next to him also being piggybacked and was still unconscious

The palace maids were in front of him holding on to their brooms and heading towards the group though they were also screaming something out loud

The royal guards were quickly appearing around him and he could see an outline of a lilac robe ahead meaning that Gunter was coming

He knew there was more to the situation but he could feel his strength leaving him again, so using the loudest voice that he could at the moment, he says "help them," in Shin Makoku, before once again closing his eyes.

**PRINCIPAL SUGIYAMA**

This was turning out to be one of the most confusing and terrifying days of his life so far. What should have been a fun educational school-wide trip in many years and ended up with all of the school wet, two students unconscious for some reason, and all of them were lost in this place. All he could see as he walked together with his colleagues and students were brick building surrounding this large courtyard that had a humongous open air bath.

When they encountered the maids, he was hoping for some kind of explanation as to what had happened. Not for them to be wacked with brooms from the maids while they were screaming something in a strange language, most likely loud enough for everyone in ten-meter radius could hear them. As he raised his arms to protect himself, he saw out of the corner of his eyes that Shibuya was awake and was looking around. When he was about to call out to Shibuya, so he knew he was ok, at least physically for now, Shibuya spoke in a weird language for a few seconds, then once again passed out. When Shibuya once again, fainted, he realized that the maids had stopped attacking them as he could not feel the hits anymore.

He lowered his arms, which he had placed in front of his face, and opened his eyes. The sight before him did not calm him down one bit. In front of them, were group of soldiers that all had their weapons pointed at them, all of them sharp looking swords. In the middle of the group of soldiers were four men, a lilac-haired man, a man dressed in green, a man in brown that also had brown hair, and a blonde dressed in blue and black: all of them were glaring at them with open hostility. He knew that his day was getting worse, and everyone with him was in danger.

**ROYAL GUARDS AND MAIDS**

All of them were doing their usual duties. It was a peaceful day, and they were no sudden tasks so all the maids had to do was clean and cook, while the soldiers took up their posts or train. The leaders of each group of guards were to be in meeting about protection detail for the upcoming meeting with the Ten-Nobles. They thought that it would be a normal day in the palace. That changed in the afternoon. The palace was filled with the screams of the maids.

"_**HELP! HELP! SOMEONE IS TAKING THE KING! THEY ARE HURTING HIM! HELP! HELP! GUARDS! QUICKLY! SAVE THE KING!"**_

The moment that the message was registered, all the guards that heard were on their way to the courtyard, where the maids were usually in at this time. They made sure that one of the guards was send to inform their commanders as well as the king's advisors about what happened.

When they enter the courtyard, they could see the maids hitting people that were dressed in all black, a huge insult already to wear the royal colors, but they could see the figure of their King, as well as his Chief Minister on the back of some mean-looking muscular men. As they were surrounding the groups, getting ready to take the group down from every possible angle, they heard their King Yuuri's weak voice, "help..", and their King was once again silent. The anger towards the black-dressed individuals increased as they had hurt their strong leader, to let out such a weak sound. The guards were there to protect the royals, they had failed their duties by letting King Yuuri and Chief Ken to be kidnapped and hurt but they will get them back, with all of their strength. The black dressed group better be ready, they were on their way to hell if the royal guards had anything to say about it.

**GWENDAL, GUNTER, & CONRAD**

The three of them were in one of the meeting rooms, each of them meeting with their men to prepare for the Ten-Nobles meeting.

Gwendal was meeting with the soldiers that were to be assigned to the Nobles during their stay in the castle, and briefing them on their schedule, as well as how to secretly communicate with the advisors if something fishy were being planned out by one of the Nobles.

Gunter was working together with a selected group of palace scholars to organize the materials that they had copied from various texts from Earth into groups. All of the materials were out of order as the royals had brought the books in whichever order he could, and time spend on reading and translating each book was different. At least by making sure that only one person could work on one book, all of the materials for that book were bounded together. It did not make the task easier, as they were thousand books to separate into categories.

Conrad was meeting with the commanders of palace guards to look over the plan for the palace security during the Ten-Nobel meeting. Making sure that palace was tight with security and every possible location covered.

Suddenly, the doors of the meeting room were thrown open and a flushed guard entered the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gwendal asked.

"The King….has…been….kidnapped….the maids saw them…..he has been hurt…in….the ….courtyard" was what the guard, named Noah, could say as he caught his breath.

"Do you mean that His Majesty has been kidnapped, hurt and the culprits are in the courtyard," Conrad asked while getting himself ready to rush to His Majesty's aide along with the palace guards. Noah could only nod.

"On His Majesty, do not worry I am on my way" (No need to state who this was), and rushed out of the room with Conrad and his soldiers.

"Noah, inform Wolfram, he should be in his rooms, then go to Greta and guard her. My soldiers will also go with you; this could be a plan to kidnap her, while we are saving the King. Quickly, scholars, guard the materials, this could be the work of rebels who do not want the changes that His Majesty wants to bring, guard the books, those are the things that is essential to His Majesty's revolution, without them, the nobles will not even consider the idea." With those words, Gwendal followed the orders and ran to the courtyard, to save his King and his little brother's husband.

**WOLFRAM**

He was relaxing in his room, just reading one of the books that Yuuri had brought for him about famous Earth painters, when his door was opened, and one of the young guards, Noah entered the room. He stood up from his chair, readying to tear him a new one for daring to enter the royal chambers without permission, when Noah yelled out.

"The King has been kidnapped, he was hurt and currently the culprits are in the courtyard. The advisors and the royal guards are heading towards the yard. Lord Gwendal asked me to inform you."

Quickly, standing up and putting on his sword, Wolfram ran out, yelling behind him to protect Greta, while once again on his way to protect his Wimp.

When he arrived at the courtyard, he could see that all of the guards were in position around a group of black-dressed people, and his brothers and Gunter had arrived and were standing in front of the group. He could also see the maids attacking the group with their brooms. He was thankful for their courage as their attacks were stopping the kidnappers from moving away.

Just when he had reached where his brother were standing, he knew that Gunter and Conrad were getting ready to attack, while Gwendal were going to move the earth beneath them, and they were yelling out commands to the guards around them.

When he turned his eyes towards the group of kidnappers, he could see Yuuri being piggybacked and he seemed to be weak. To know that they had hurt his husband to such an extent that he could hardly open his eyes, his temper was almost to the point of explosion.

Then a phrase that added the fuel to a fire of anger of the palace residents were heard from the mouth of their King himself. In a very weak voice, he looked at his subjects in front of them and said "Help…..", and fainted right in front of their eyes. All of the palace residents turned their glares to the group, all of them filled with anger towards these people who had dared to hurt their precious leader to the point that he had to ask, more like, beg them for help. There was hell waiting for these people, if Wolfram had anything to say about it.

**I am sorry if the chapter is short, I will try to make them longer in the future. I hoped you liked it and I am waiting for your wonderful reviews and suggestions.**

**Till next time,**

**DestinyWitch**


End file.
